Structures (Pocket Academy)
Structures come in three types: Environment, Facilities, and Special. *'Environmental' rooms are primarily used to raise the spirit of near-by facilities. An infinite amount of them can be placed. *'Facilities' are the main type of structures used in the game, are are key for building up your school as well as making combos. However, make sure not to build too many at once, as these facilities have an upkeep cost. *'Special' structures are structures that have a limited amount that can be placed at any time, have an upkeep cost, and provide a boost to nearby faculties. These structures also includes structures such as teacher/class rooms, gates, fields, and animal rooms. Some structures can only be unlocked on specific maps, and are not attainable on others. Structures can be level to increase their effects, up to a max level of 5. Unlocking and Bulletin Boards Unlocking structures (or really anything) in Pocket Academy is very confusing and somewhat random. It is suspected that some structures can have different unlocking conditions on different maps. And even if you do have the correct conditions, the game still may wait a long time to actually unlock anything. As a warning, trying to unlock everything in the game can be very depressing. One common thing to remember however, is the importance of Bulletin bd structures. When trying to unlock something, you should always try to have a bulletin board within 1-2 squares of any related structures (structures noted as an unlock condition) to be safe (although it's not always required to have it near). Waiting for the correct student to visit the correct bulletin board under the right conditions may be one of the reasons finding some unlock conditions is so hard. Another thing to note is some unlock conditions seem to only unlock the "potential" to unlock something. In these cases, whenever a student visits a bulletin board, and a certain set of conditions are met, there's a random chance the unlock a structure that is unlockable. Environment While these exist in the game files, these may not be accessable in any map: * Mythic Tree * Small Tree Facilities While these exist in the game files, these may not be accessible in any map: * Clock Special Special rooms offer special effects or offer high stats boosts. *'Animal Rooms' - As the students take care of the animal, it will begin to produce a product, which is then automatically sold and the income given to the school. More rooms will be awarded as the specific one is being used. *'Fields' - Similar to animal rooms, but can offer multiple crops to be grown, with most seeds for a specific plant needing to be unlocked. More rooms will be awarded as they are used. *'Gates' - Let students leave and enter for break. A path must be connected to the main gate for students to access it freely / willingly (Note: while they may go onto a path not connected to the main gate, they may possibly get "stuck" until a path is created for them). *'Statues - '''Extra statues of each type will be awarded at Year 30 and 50 for a total of 3 each. While these exist in the game files, these ''may not be accessible in any map: * Horse Rm